bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse P14
The door was open, like Djura had promised. I almost did a jig but a look from Salem told me to rethink that course. I made to go through the door but Salem stopped me. “I need you to stay here.” He said. “Uh, what?” “Stay. Here. I need to take care of something, alone.” “What am I supposed to do?” “Well I suggest you ensure we aren’t going to get stabbed in the back.” “Well, in that case-” “Good, stay put.” Hes took a lift and soon vanished from sound. Not even a second after he left someone in a crow getup ran past me and into the oedon tomb. “Hey!” I yelled startled and ran after her. She was really fast. Hell, I would’ve lost her if it wasn’t a straight path. Though I didn’t enjoy passing through more gray water I couldn’t resist wondering why she was in such a hurry. I found out why a few seconds later. I looked over the balcony where I had fought Gascoigne only hours before. I saw the crow with twin daggers start a fight with a yellow garbed fellow with a saw cleaver.The crow was taking more than a few hits and I realized she would die before long. I don’t know what drove me, instinct, desire to protect (Yeah right!) or just because I felt like it but I rushed to her rescue. I came at him from behind and used my momentum and crashed my axe into his back. He flew away from her and got up surprisingly easily. The scent of blood crashed heavily into my nose from the woman beside me. I fired my gun and the crow came at him from the side. I ran at him as soon as I reloaded. He put up quite a fight and I sustained several shallow gashes on by body. But we outnumbered him and he knew he was just extending his death. And finally the crow hunter stabbed him, plunging both of her blades into his chest. He made a gurgling noise and he fell with a sickening thump. She turned towards me and somehow pushed her two daggers into one. She was panting and finally spoke “That wasn’t necessary, but thanks. You must have killed Gascoigne as well? I’m sure it had to be done, but try to leave the hunting of hunters to me.” I was breathing hard as well, but not as much as she was. “Who was that? And why did he need to die?” She took a while to answer. “That was Henyrk, he was a danger to himself and others who come in contact with him. It had to be done before it got out of hand.” I smirked “That’s what they all say.” She waved me off “Don’t you have someplace to be?” I remembered his orders “Shit!” and I ran back to cathedral ward and sure enough he was waiting there for me, tapping his foot impatiently. I kept my gaze towards the ground, then I remembered something else, he wasn’t the boss of me! I met his angry gaze with one of my own. Though I’m sure his looked a little more menacing, especially since I couldn’t keep a straight face. “What’s so god damn funny!” he said. I started giggling “You’re been staring at me in the eyes with the most intense look on your face, and you said you weren’t interested!” He stared at me the anger long gone. And replaced with incredulous disbelief. He finally spoke, “If I didn’t need you, you would have been halfway to hell by now. Lets, just go.” We took the lift and unfortunately for Salem, there wasn’t a whole lot of room. I was enjoying this more by the minute. We arrived at the top and I whistled, he had been busy. Corpses and spent bullets littered the floor like decor. I walked halfway across the bridge before stopping. “What’s up there?” I asked pointing straight up. He answered without even looking where I was pointing “That is where the choir resides, and my final objective.” “Why?” Lets just say we’re not on the best of terms right now.” he sighed “Though I am heeded again by another door. And this one requires a real key. Which I imagine the current vicar has.” “Who is the current vicar?” I found myself saying, I do enjoy knowing everything about the city. I made a reminder to thank Gehrman for killing Samuel. “Amelia, A little eccentric but I suppose the both of them are. “Both of them? What do you mean?” My knowledge apparently didn’t cover celebrity gossip. “This guy named Jack, though he goes by Plague.” “He sounds somewhat lame.” I said “Yeah, he is dangerous but no more so than us. But its his friends you need to worry about.” “Friends? A guy like that has friends?” “Yeah, this guy named Harold Jenkins. Real tough son of a bitch I heard. Looks like one to. He formed an elite band of fighters called the Iron Lancers, they clear out bandits and such, and stop threats made to yharnam.” “Sounds like a group I want to be a part of.” I said thoughtfully. He snorted “Yeah right, the accept only the strongest and cleverest. Generally women aren’t cut out for this kind of stuff, anyway less talking more walking.” “Oh! Right!” we started going down the tower. “So more about this Plague guy, how likely is it that he’ll come after us? If you intend on harming her that is.” He laughed “Oh yeah, that guy will hunt us down to the ends of the earth if we harm her, love struck fool. What is he thinking, pairing up with the head of the church?” We jumped down off a broken part of the tower and found a doorway that lead to a lot of rafters that required a lot of falling. “There, see that door?” Salem asked. “Yeah, how do you suppose we get to it?” “There is rope right there” He pointed back where we came and I did see the rope, spiraling into darkness. I went first, in case the wind caught my clothing and landed on a scaffolding. Not far from our destination. We jumped the rest of the way and landed hard, sending jolts of pain through my body. “If I’m right, this door leads to the abandoned workshop.” Salem said and opened the door. Leaving me to follow him into a familiar landscape. Albeit dead and rotten. (It feels Good to be back) Category:Blog posts